Okami Revamp
by TheBigWhiteWolf
Summary: Alex was an average kid who always wanted something more. What happen when he get it.
1. Prolog I'm Who!

**Prologue- I'm Who!**

**By TheBigWhiteWolf**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, and I would suggest you do not sue me, as it would be a waste of your time and money. I have too much of the former and none of the latter. _

Alex Harper could be considered by most people's definition normal that is if you look past the obsessive interest in all things magical and fantasy related. A 16 year old boy, who had short brown hair, green eyes, was slightly freckled and stood at an average height of 5'9". He didn't have many friends and those he did hang out with were mostly his D&D (dungeons and dragons) buddies. Alex head seem to almost permanently be stuck in the clouds, always fantasizing about being a part of such magical worlds. Truth be told Alex found his real life to be boring which is why he could only hope something interesting and magical happens.

Alex parents have managed to book them a trip to Japan during vacation time. This is why on his first trip to Japan Alex gets caught up in the story of Amaterasu. Wanting to know more about the Japanese Sun Goddess Amaterasu he happens upon a shrine that held a legend concerning the God. While he was there he came across the biggest cherry tree he had ever seen, a small cave in the tree held a statue. Alex couldn't help but gape at this and it made him wonder about times back then and how he would like to be part of it. He closed his eyes to take it all in when suddenly he felt like he was falling.

Sakuya the wood sprite was using a sacred ritual in order to revive the Sun Goddess, and was directing that magic towards a wolf statue. She was surprised by the sudden appearance of a child, who was in the direct path of the spell she just unleashed. Alex who just had a rough tumble saw a green circular object heading straight for him. He put his head down and arms up to shield himself, but instead the object circled him and planted itself on his back gouts of flame circling it. Immediately afterwards Alex felt his body changing, short brown hair became white, waist length, and wavy, his skin became pale almost white, his features became more feminine as did his figure, slightly larger than average breast developed, and **he** undeniably became a **she**.

Also to note she had large wolf ears on her head, a tail that looked more like an ink brush on the end, large almost black eyes, and red marks that tattooed her body, though these paled in the shock that he was a girl.

Looking at his slender and feminine fingers Alex almost screeched in her higher pitch voice "What's happened to me? What's going on here?"

Sakuya looked on at the quite beautiful young woman before her; this wasn't what she had meant to happen. From what she could make of the situation the interruption of the ritual had cause this child to become the incarnation of Okami Amaterasu.

"Great Mother Amaterasu, I have summoned you and asked that you help us in these dark times." She said in her rather high pitch voice

Alex interrupted from further examinations looked at the source of the voice, a being that she was sure wasn't human, other than the fact that she barely touch the ground. She had stylized black hair, a peach blossom complexion and ample bosom wrapped in a pink kimono.

Utterly confused Alex said "Are you talking to me?"

Sakuya nodded "Yes, I have summoned Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all."

Alex scrunched her face and held the bridge of her nose as if she were getting a headache, which wasn't too far off "Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait, just wait a minute! Your trying to tell me that **I'm** Okami Amaterasu, the Japanese Sun Goddess?"

A flicker of confusion ran across Sakuya's face as she said "I don't know of this Japanese you speak, but you are the one known as Okami Amaterasu, or more accurately her current incarnation. I sought to revive Amaterasu, but your arrival interrupted the ritual, causing her spirit to flow into you."

Alex didn't know what to make of this, She likely wasn't in (what will be) Japan anymore, she has somehow become a wolf girl, and on top of all that she's told that she may be the current form of the Sun Goddess. Alex always wanted to be part of a world where magic and demons still existed, where Gods walked the Earth, though he never saw his self in this particular role. She realized that this was her dream, and was also aware that the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' may have more merit than she thought. She thought about it before apprehensively deciding to fulfill her duties as Amaterasu, after all somebody has to do it.

All that thinking only took her a few seconds as Sakuya waited patiently for her to respond. Alex stood from where she was seated, realizing she was only a few inches shorter than her original 5'9". She was wearing a kimono-style shirt that clung to her body, the sleeves were long, and loose as they hung at her side. Her pants similarly fitted her, being loose at the cuffs, the outfit was mostly white with black ink symbols all over, and a large red sash was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow on her back, though her feet were left bare.

She looked around finally taking in her surroundings, she was in a small clearing with a bunch of rocks and the same massive tree she seen before all this happened, only it was bare of any foliage and seemed dead. Surrounding the clearing was a swirling darkness that looked every bit as menacing as it probably was, with large rocks and debris caught in it.

Turning to Sakuya she asked "What is all this, what's going on?"

With a sad look on her face Sakuya said "A great evil has awakened, and has spread itself far, corrupting all that it touches."

She was going to say more when a tiny figure with a green glow spoke from between her breast "Hey, what's with all the racket, can't a guy sleep here?"

Sakuya screech then swatted him away "Issun you…**bug**, what do you think you were doing in there!"

"First off I am not a **bug**!" said the now bouncing red ball "Secondly I was sleeping." Issun than notice Alex and said "Whoa, who's the beauty?" then he noticed the darkness and shouted "Hey what happened to Kamiki village?"

Sakuya was still upset with the little creature but said "This is Okami Amaterasu, I have summoned her to asked that she save us from the evil that threatens these land. With what little power I had left I sealed Kamiki into that fruit to protect it." She said this pointing to what looked like a big peach with a swirl symbol on it, hanging on one of the tree's branches "To release it you must cut the fruit down, I have done all I can, I can only point you in the right direction." She said this gesturing towards a gateway of light, which is exactly where the cave in the tree was.

She faded away in a shower of flower petals, leaving a still pretty confuse Alex wondering what to do.

"So you're supposed to be the great Amaterasu." Said a rather unbelieving Issun

"Hey! It happened to me and I'm still having trouble believing it." Snapped an irate Alex

"What do you mean?" said Issun, having been asleep the whole time, so Alex explained everything "So you're saying that you're from the future, magically appeared here, and that you're a guy turned Goddess." She nods, he sighs "Well kid, either your nuts or something serious is going down. Looking around its leaning towards the latter, so I'll tell you what kid, seeing as you seem a little lost, me Issun the Magnificent Wandering Artist, will accompany you for now, seeing as I know my way around."

"Oh thanks!" she said in relief "I was afraid I was going to be stuck in this alone."

"Don't mention it Ammy."

"Ammy?" questioned Alex

"Well Amaterasu is a bit of a mouthful so I'm calling you Ammy for short."

The newly dubbed Ammy shrugged in indifference and headed towards the portal. She was a bit cautious not knowing what awaited her on the other side, but she steeled herself and went through.

_Author's note: I been thinking about this story for a while now and figured I might as well take a crack at it. It's going to pretty much follow the game with a few twist, let me know if you like and if you don't, I can't help you, __**constructive criticism**__(note the emphasis)____is appreciative. I will be updating as often as I can._


	2. Chap 1 Who are you?

An: Having not received many reviews for this story I have not been updating this story focusing on my other stories instead. However since I already have chapter 1 & 2 written I decided to update them and see how people receive them, so please let me know what you think.

Chap 1- Who are you?

By TheBigWhiteWolf

Alex who now answers to the name Ammy couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beauty of this place. Stars twinkled in the sky with a beautiful crescent moon; the landmasses seem to be suspended by some magical means in a blue mist and connected by small bridges. Grass covered the land with a few flowers here and there; it was like looking at a dream.

That's when she suddenly heard a voice in her head that sound very much like her own, but had a more motherly tone to it 'Hello? Can you hear me?'

"Who said that?" said Ammy whipping around and trying to identify the source of the voice.

"What are you talking about?" said Issun not having heard anything.

'Do not worry child, simply remove the mirror on your back and gaze into it.' Said the voice

The voice sounded trustworthy but Ammy was still cautious as she removed the mirror. Despite being called a mirror the Divine Instrument was not really design to reflect images, yet she could easily see her reflection, only it wasn't her reflection. It appear to be her a few years older, that's when the pieces click.

"Your Okami Amaterasu!"

'I am.' Said the reflection as she smiled and nodded 'Well technically we are. You are just as much a part of me as I am you.'

"Wait your saying I'm going to be a God and a girl for the rest of my life?"

'I cannot presume to know what the future may hold, but for now we are one, and I wouldn't think that being a girl is such a bad thing.'

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

'It's a lot to take in.' Amaterasu said for her 'you were a human boy who is now faced with the responsibilities of the Gods. Once things calm down we can see if there is a solution to this predicament, but right now Nippon needs us, and I'll be here for you okay?'

Ammy sighed dejectedly, but said "I'll do it, people are counting on us."

'I want you to reach into your left sleeve and pull out what you find.'

Placing Divine Retribution back on her back she did as she was told and pulled out a long green ink brush.

'This brush is our key source of power; it gives us power over existence itself. I want you to imagine the sky as a canvas and that you're pricking a star on it.'

She did so and was surprise when a star suddenly appeared then vanished as if it were a shooting star. Issun who was unable to hear Amaterasu nor see her watched Ammy, thinking she gone mad or something, but as he saw her bring a star into existence than he knew something was going on.

"Don't tell me you just did that Furball, what's going on here?" said Issun trying to make sense of things.

'First Ammy, now Furball, can't he pick a name and stick to it.' She thought "I have been talking to Okami Amaterasu."

Ammy got the feeling that he was giving her a funny look as he said in a flat voice "I thought **you** were Amaterasu?"

"Well technically I am, hmm how to put this…" she thought about how to explain as she said "Amaterasu and Alex were two different people, but now we're one in body, but not in mind, understand?"

"About as much as anything else going on lately." Said an exasperated Issun

"So Okami was explaining to me that this brush gave me power over existence."

Issun gaped "You mean the Celestial Brush techniques? I may have even more of a reason to stick around just to see some of that fancy brush-work."

'The Celestial Brush techniques?' Thought Ammy

'They are the fourteen techniques that make up the core of our abilities.' Answered Okami 'Though, the hundred years I have slept has left me weakened, and the thirteen gods that govern each technique have scattered from me and have gone into hiding.'

Ammy thought on this and other things before she spoke to Okami 'Hey Okami, how come I seem to be the one who is in control of our body, can't you do it?'

'First of all, while we are one at the moment, this body was originally yours before my soul inhabited it. Therefore you are the one in control, not to mention that it would take too much effort on my part and weaken us, but it is also morally wrong to take over by force unless necessary.'

"When you're done staring at the stars can we go!" shouted a rather upset, bouncing red ball on her nose

Ammy, who for the last few minutes had been staring off into space as she conversed with Okami, gave a startled shout as she fell on haunch and apologized to Issun.

"Well, first off why don't we explore the land and give you a chance to put that new body of yours to the test." Suggested Issun

Seeing the merit in this line of thinking she decided to do just that. She did some stretching exercises to limber up, and boy was she limber, afterwards she started off with a jog. She noticed that grass and other plants grew as she ran and disappeared as fast as it appeared. As she ran at top speed the plants were bigger and seemed to have a golden hue, but still disappeared. Ammy was exhilarated with how fast she was moving, she had to be going faster than a bike, yet she wasn't tired at all.

'Of course you have all my strengths.' Said Okami 'You have more stamina, and endurance.'

Ammy slowed down as they came to a cliff face, it wasn't that high but taller than she could reach by jumping, and the rock was too smooth to climb.

'Try jumping and kicking off the cliff face for a boost.' Suggested Okami

Ammy jumped she was a little surprised by how high she could jump and even more so as she kick off the cliff face producing red leaves that disappeared as fast as they appeared. The boost was enough for her to clear the cliff face and gently land on top. They continued onward when they came across a broken bridge.

"How are we going to cross this?" ask Ammy

"Let me handle this." said Issun

He then took out his sword which was almost too small to see, the pommel of the sword was actually a paint brush. As he waved the brush Ammy could almost see the ink marks before they vanished revealing a perfectly constructed bridge.

Ammy goggled a bit before saying "How did you do that?"

"That" said Issun with a bit of smug in his voice "is one of the Celestial Brush techniques, it allows one to rejuvenate and restore most broken things. I practiced really hard just to master this one technique. It's very difficult because the Celestial Brush techniques requires that you pour your ki or life energy into it. But that's just one I find it hard to believe anyone can master all thirteen techniques."

Ammy chose not to say anything she was still a bit overwhelmed by events and they were starting to take their toll. After they cross the bridge they came across a sign that read 'River of the Heavens'. After reading that Ammy realized that the language was not English yet she could read it clearly. She also realized that the whole time she has been here no one has spoken a word of English, not even her-self.

"The River of the Heavens?" Issun mused "You mean the fabled stardust river? But I don't see anything that resembles that. It couldn't be that little puddle over there could it?"

They looked over at what appeared to be a puddle of stardust.

"It looks like the river has dried up or something." said Ammy

"I would use the Rejuvenation technique but I used up all the energy I had rejuvenating the bridge." said Issun when he suddenly got an idea "Hey, maybe you can do it."

'That idea wouldn't be feasible.' said Okami 'We currently do not posses knowledge of the technique, and it would take too long to properly learn how to use it.'

"Sorry Issun but Okami says it wouldn't work." Ammy relayed to Issun.

"Fine." said Issun a bit grumpy that his idea was shot "Why don't we head up that hill and see if anything up there will help."

So passing the gate entrance they headed up the hill and marveled at how much brighter the stars seem to be. Several stars suddenly stood out more than the rest and seem to be calling out.

It was Issun that said "Man, it's been ages since I've seen a nighttime sky like this. Is it just me or do those stars seem to be forming a pattern... it looks like one is missing."

'Ammy I want you to imprint a star in that missing spot.' Okami urge her

Not knowing why but trusting her Ammy did just that. The pattern one could just make out suddenly solidify and burst to life. Ammy was so surprised that she fell back looking around at the mountains, clouds and yellow sky as she sat on air. Not to mention the presence of a giant white with familiar red markings, serpentine dragon with four arms each holding a smoking orb. It's body continued down into a scroll that feature drawings of its body and out stuck its tail on another end of the scroll.

In a deep powerful voice it said "Ah, why if it isn't Mother Amaterasu."

Ammy could feel Okami's presence wishing to come forth so she allowed it to. Her visage changed as she grew a bit taller, she wore a kind and motherly smile and she seemed to exude power.

"Yomigami." she said calmly with a simple nod of her head as a greeting.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years." continue the dragon "Having never forgotten you, I Yomigami, God of Restoration have eagerly awaited the day when we could again meet."

"I have missed you to Yomi-kun." said Okami

"We the thirteen gods that you govern have scattered across this land of men and have survived by taking the form of constellations. The time has come for you to seek out my brethrens so that we may once again be united."

As he said those last words he transformed in to a glowing ball of light. The ball headed towards Okami who held her arms wide open as if ready to hug. She enveloped the ball of light as it sank into her, and with a blinding bright light they were all back where they started, and a slightly confuse Ammy unwrapped her arms from around herself.

"Whoa!" said an excited Issun "That was Yomigami, the god that governs the same technique I showed you earlier, Rejuvenation. So wait, that means you can now use the Rejuvenation technique to fix the River of the Heavens."

Ammy went down to what was left of the stardust river and pulled out her brush. She seemed to instinctly know what to do as her hand went through the beautiful motions of painting something on thin air. The ink marks lingered for a moment before disappearing and revealing a flowing river of stardust. Ammy was surprised by how much energy that took out of her; it wasn't too much but more than three times in quick succession would tire her out.

"Great, now we can cross." said Issun

Ammy wasn't too sure about that, but considering everything she's been through so far she wasn't going to discount it. So she jumped into the river and made her way to the other side. The so called stardust she was swimming in was like water but lighter, it was hard to say really. On the other side there was another gateway of light; she was more ready this time as she stepped through.


	3. Chap 2 There's a cave in a tree?

Chap 2- There's a cave in a tree?

By TheBigWhiteWolf

As they stepped through the gate they noted that the area had a drastically different look. The blue mist was gone replaced by brownish-yellowish clouds. The area had trees and even a river of water that waterfalled into oblivion. All in all, compare to the previous area that had a dreamlike quality to it, this place had a slightly intimidating presence. There was just something off about the place, like something was just waiting to jump out at you.

Ammy cautiously walked along the winedy path leading to who knows where. They eventually come to another bridge that had a sign before it that read 'Fountain of Nagi'.

'Nagi?' Ammy thought 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"Nagi?" exclaimed Issun "What's his name doing here?"

"You know who this Nagi is Issun?" Ammy questioned

"Yeah, he's said to be the hero who fought alongside Shiranui and defeated the 8 headed monster Orochi. It was also said that Shiranui was actually Amaterasu."

'That's right; I remember hearing about that story before I manage to get myself into this mess.'

They continued onward, going higher as the path meander upwards. They stopped at the entrance to some sort of cave with a giant statue in sight. As soon as they passed the entrance it was blocked.

'No other way but forward.' Ammy grumbled in her mind

"Is this..." Issun started with a bit of awe in his voice "Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! What's going on here? First the River of the Heavens and now the Cave of Nagi. We are in a tree aren't we? Anyway that statue is in pretty bad shape especially that sword."

'Hmm...' said Okami as she's thinking 'Ah, I see.' she said in sudden realization 'Ammy I want you to restore that sword.'

Ammy, who's own thought process was interrupted at the sound of Okami's voice did exactly as told. As soon as she did a constellation appeared, this time Ammy didn't need prompting to know what to do. She located the missing star, bringing a new one into existence the image solidify.

A large white rat with red markings and little scabbard appeared. Out of the little scabbard it pulled out a comparatively huge sword with its mouth. It than started slashing around before sitting atop it's pommel as the sword stood straight up. Ammy took note that their surroundings was the same as when they met Yomigami.

"Well, well, well." said the rat in a high squeaky voice "If it isn't Mother Amaterasu."

Ammy once again felt Okami coming to the fore and let her "Oh Tachi-kun it's been so long."

"Indeed it has been a long time. But with all these monsters about the only safe place I could find was this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. I Tachigami god of the Power Slash technique is always at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil."

As happen before Tachigami turned into a ball of light that was enveloped in Okami's hug. As Ammy once again pulled apart her arms she wonder what it said about her that she was starting to get use to the weirdness. But she figures if she's going to be stuck here she may as well make the most of it.

"Wow, so that was Tachigami of the Power Slash technique! I never even seen that technique before, maybe you should try it out." said Issun rather eagerly

Not seeing why not Ammy faced a boulder as she instinctively held the brush in a way you would hold a sword. She focused her ki as she slashed the brush leaving a straight line of ink, immeadiatly after the boulder split in half surprising even her.

Whoa, I didn't know it could cause that much damage." said Ammy

"Hey, now we can cut down that fruit from Sakuya's tree."

"Yeah, your right so let's go."

Ammy made quick work of the gate that was blocking the entrance. She bounded down the stairs that lead to the cave and was about to make her way to the bridge, when a strange energy field appeared around her. The field shifted in colors of blue, purple, and predominantly red. It gave off a malevolent feel, which wasn't help by the appearance of two strange creatures. They wore a mask with the markings of kanji; they were dress in green but were obviously not human.

"What, were did they come from? Never mind draw first ask questions later." said Issun

Ammy was frozen, she could feel the evil these creatures possess and it scared her more than she cared to admit.

Okami knowing what was going through her mind said 'Ammy you must move, you can defeat them trust your instincts.'

Still reluctant to move but taking Okami's words to heart Ammy jumped out of the way as one of the creature began attacking.

'You can use Divine Retribution to attack, throw it and it shall return.' Okami said as she coached Ammy

'Hmm, like a boomerang.' Ammy thought as she took the weapon off her back and threw it at the nearest creature, it knock the creature down and returned to her.

'While it is weaken finish it off with the Power Slash.' said Okami as Ammy took the brush and slashed.

After it finished howling in pain from being cut in half, it turned into a patch of flowers. Repeating the process with other was quick work, and as soon as it was gone the malevolent field vanish.

"Okay, what was that?" Ammy shouted breathing harder, but not from exhaustion

"Imps, green imps to be exact." answered Issun "They tend cause no end of trouble to humans and have been called the bane of their existence. They are troublesome but weak compare to other demons and monsters."

Ammy shuddered, if that was weak she didn't fancy coming across something strong. They continued on, and as they approach the gateway two more of those imp creatures appeared. Being ready for them Ammy made short work of them. They went through the gate and continued along the path they came, encountering no more trouble they eventually made it to the first gateway and stepped through.


End file.
